El Reto
by MeliicadyCullen
Summary: Bella y Tanya se mudan a Forks y alli es donde todo cambia.-Insti nuevo,vida nueva-dijeron Tanya y Bella antes de adentrarse en los pasillos del nuevo instituto.-¿Quien es ese?.-Edward Cullen.El chico mas guapo de todo el insti. Summary entero dentro
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:Bella y Tanya se conocen de toda la vida , siempre han vivido en Phoenix , pero un día les comunican que deben mudarse a Forks , un pequeño pueblo de Washington . No tienen otra opción que empacar , cuando llegan están nerviosas por ir al instituto nuevo , pero … ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozcan al "chico especial"?TODOS HUMANOS

DISCLAIMIER:(es asi como se escribe?) Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es MIA!(soy como Stingy el de LazyTown xD todo es mío, mio y no le conocen busquenlo ese niño es la boma xD)

TODOS HUMANOS

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan , pero por favor llamadme Bella , mi cabello es color caoba , mis ojos marrones chocolate, mido 1'60 , soy bastante pálida (debido a que heredé de mi madre la piel albina ¡No se tuesta ni un día entero al sol!) Mis padres son Renné y Charlie Swan, pero actualmente mi madre sale con Phil, un jugador de béisbol. Actualmente vivimos en una casita de Phoenix.(link en el perfil)

_Estábamos en la playa Zac Efron y yo cogidos de la mano , mirando el atardecer , hasta que miré a Zac y le pillé mirándome , entonces nos fuimos acercando lentamente y nos be..._

**-¡DESPIERTA BELLA!**

Hoy Tanya me ha despertado temprano, demasiado para mi gusto, estaba encima mio sonriendo , ella simplemente sabía que me molesta el despertar así, y por eso cada vez que podía lo hacia. Os explico, Tanya es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia (la única que tuve), es muy guapa,

tiene el pelo largo, rubio con reflejos color fresa, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Era igual de alta que yo, era bastante pálida, pero si se trata de ser pálida, soy yo la que gana.

-¡Maldita sea! Justo en la mejor parte tenias que despertarme , ¿ no pudiste esperarte un poquito verdad?-La tire de encima mio y salí de la cama gruñendo por lo bajito , fui directa a la ducha ella me siguió por detrás hasta el marco de la puerta del baño.

Nada mas acabar me enrollé en una toalla y mientras me secaba el pelo me dijo:

-Perdona Bells pero me han dicho Renné y Supermá (asi llama Tanya a Nicole , su madre) que tienen algo que decirnos algo "superimportante", que desayunemos y vallamos a la sala-haciendo comillas con los dedos, enfatizando la palabra "superimportante"-

-¿Tú que crees que querrán?-dije yo , ella simplemente hizo un gesto con los hombros

Tanya me tendió algo de color verde, lo miré mejor y era un vestido de los suyos, desde pequeñas, nos había gustado eso de llevar la ropa igual pero de distinto color, lo hacíamos de vez en cuando,era exacto al suyo , ella llevaba el mismo vestido pero en color marrón (link en perfil)

_**FLASH BACK**_

Yo tendría cuatro años por aquel entonces, me acuerdo porque fue exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños. Mi madre me había comprado un vestido de color rosa , que me puse a regañadientes, el rosa no era mi color favorito, gracias a las hijas de las amigas de mi madre pensaba que el color rosa era de tontas , pero el problema no era el color , sino ellas.

Era bastante lindo la verdad, pero sinceramente demasiado pomposo.

Mi madre me había dicho que tenía una fiesta preparada para mí, pero que solo seríamos unas amigas, yo y ella. Estuvimos haciendo un pastel, cuando ya estuvo listo, estaba ayudando a mi madre a ponerse su conjunto; un vestido de color olivo de tirantes hasta debajo de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón negros (link en perfil) sonó el timbre. Fuimos a abrir y fue allí donde las vi, una mujer rubia muy guapa, tenia el cabello liso con bucles y llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa con detalles bajo el busto, era hermoso estaba sonriendome , yo era tan bajita por aquel entonces que tuve que mirar hacia arriba por lo que no me di cuenta de que llevaba una niña de misma estatura que me miraba sonriente. Esa era Tanya, una niña de ojos azules y ricitos hasta los hombros.

-Hola Bella estaba deseando conocerte, soy Nicole y esta es mi hija Tanya, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas ^.^ -Me dijo la mujer rubia a la que pertenecia el nombre de Nicole.

La verdad es que estuvimos tomando pastel y mientras nuestras madres hablaban,Tanya y yo nos dedicamos a jugar con unas muñecas en mi cuarto, desde aquel día somos amigas, desde mi cumpleaños.

_**FIN DEL FLAS HBACK**_

Después de estar alistada bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a la cocina, tomamos zumo y unos waffles que preparé y ya nos encaminamos a la salita.

* * *

Jellouses! (hola!) Que tal están? El subir mi propio Fic ha sido para mi como un regalo (ya que no sabia como subirlo y ya preguntenle al teclado como me fue porque le pegué unos cuantos cabezazos xD)

Sería algo asi como "mi regalo de año nuevo"! :D

Y pues nada que esta es mi nueva historia. ¿Que querrán la mamá y la "Supermá"?

aaaaaah sorpresaaaa, si quieren saber más les espero en el prox capi oki?

Espero que me pongan en Follow Story y le den al lindo botoncito de "Review"

diganme si les gusto el comienzo, y si quieren ir aportando ideas estoy abierta a sugerencias :) ¡Cualquier cosa haganme saber!

Besos y saludos, feliz año nuevo!

Mel (LLL)

Besos y saludos !


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas! que tal andan? disculpenme por la demora pero he tenido problemas de conexión y en fin... T.T les tengo que confesar que no sabía subir el Capítulo 2 ;$

Me dejo de charlas y les dejo leer si? Nos vemos más abajo, en "Review"

Quiero que sepan que a medida que vaya haciendo los capis, irán siendo más larguitos oki? los hago cortos por el comienzo.

* * *

SUMMARY:Bella y Tanya se conocen de toda la vida , siempre han vivido en Phoenix , pero un día les comunican que deben mudarse a Forks , un pequeño pueblo de Washington . No tienen otra opción que empacar , cuando llegan están nerviosas por ir al instituto nuevo , pero … ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozcan al "chico especial"?

DISCLAIMER:Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Estaba todo distinto "demasiado distinto", mi sala antes era hermosa, tenia las paredes color crudo y el suelo de madera combinaban los distintos tonos de marrón, verde y blanco. Teniamos unas ventanasadornadas con cortinas de color oliva en la parte oeste del salón, tenia justo enfrente unos sillones color crema y un sofa de cuatro plazas color marrón, detras del sofá habia unas lámparas de color verde. Ese era el "rinconcito de la ventana" tal y como lo llamaba ya estaba la parte principal, dos sofás "L" abarrotados de cojines de colores,y entre medias una mesa con flores y velas,que compartia una alfombra de pelito con los sofás.Más hacia la derecha estaba el mueble de la televisión, teniamos una pantalla super plana, ahi si que molaba ver la tele ^.^"(link en el perfíl)

-Mami porqué nos llam...-dije pero al instante me callé cuandocontemple la quede O_O

Ahora todo estaba todo el suelo con cajas de esas que ponía "FRAGIL" y solo quedaba un sofá de los grandes en forma "L" sin empacar ;S

-Renné está todo muy acartonado no?-dijo Tanya intentando aligerar el ambiente

-Vereis chicas, tenemos algo que deciros-dijo ahora Nicole

-Hace cuatro días nos llamaron desde el hospital -Renné y Nicole trabajan de enfermeras en el hospital principal de Phoenix-y nos han hecho un aceptado ya que nuestro salario aumentaria, por lo que tanto Nikky como yo (eso os incluye a vosotras!) debemos mudarnos.

-Mamá eso es fantástico!-dije corriendo a abrazarla-pero a donde iremos?-la verdad esque me comía la curiosidad :S

-Respecto a eso, iremos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks,Washington.

-Que nombre más chulo!-dijo Tanya emocionada-Oye y tu crees que habrá chicos guapos en ese tal "Rocks"?-me susurro al oído con una risita

-No tengo ni idea pero creo que se llama Forks cariño xD-le respondí y ella se ruborizó _Luego dice que soy yo "Doña Despistes" y "Doña Rubores"_ pensé

-Necesitamos que guardeis todo lo indispensable en la maleta de hemos vendido la casa y todo se va a quedar igual si no lo quereis, a los compradores les encantó la casa amueblada así que yo que vosotras cogeria solo el equipaje de mano-dijo Renné

-¿Y el mio qué Supermá?-pregunto Tanya

-Ya te lo preparé yo cielito!-dijo Nicole.

Fuimos corriendo a las escaleras pero derepente:

-Ah chicas-era Nicole-tenemos una sorpresa para vosotras, ya sabeis como teneis ya diecisiete añitos ya hemos pensado en algo super chulo!-dijo batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-¿Y qué es Supermá?-dijo Tanya

-Ahhh

*carita de cachorrito abandonado de Bella y Tanya*

-Ains esa carita...-dijeron las dos mirandonos-chicas no hagais eso, vais a acabar viendolo igualmente y es una sorpresa super-dijo Phil, el marido de mamá. apareciendo en la sala.-Aparte que hoy tendremos un día muy corto y mañana sabreis de que os hablamos.-nos dejó en suspense pero fuimos a arreglar mi maleta igualmente.

۞UNA HORA DESPUÉS۞

Habíamos acabado ya de hacerlo todo, en realidad guardé mi amado iTouch, mi ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _un recambio(nunca se sabe que puede pasarte tratadose de "YO"+"AVIÓN"=RESULTADO NO MUY BUENO)

Ya eran las 22.00 y estaba que me caía de sueño

-¿Se quedarán a dormir?-pregunté a Tanya

-Por supuesto enana!-sabía que detestaba ese apodo ;$ pero decidi ignorarlo por esta vez

Me subí a la cama acompañada de ella, ya con nuestros pijamas puestos y todo,apagué las luces.-Buenas noches-dije, me hice una cola de caballo y me tapé con la colcha

-Oye Bella...-dijo Tanya un poco ¿asustada?.-¿Sip?-estaba preocupada por ella.

-Puedo dormir contigo porfasss?-preguntó, abri la colcha para dejarle paso y se deslizó rápidamente bajo esta, me abrazo bastante fuerte del tronco, no lo suficiente para dañarme pero si fue un agarre dificil para deshacer -¿Que pasa Tay?-le pregunté

-Bells tengo un poco de miedo, ya sabes... por lo de mañana, sobre el "Polks" ese, el instituto... y luego que si el avión no se estrellará y,y,y... en fin estoy un poco asustada ;$ -admitió

-Es Forks...pero tranquila amiga, ya verás que todo saldrá genial, tengo un buen presentimiento-dije mientras acariciaba su pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que dijo:

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, buenas noches "cuchicuchi"!-reimos a carcajada limpia. Ese era un mote cariñoso que empleaban a veces nuestros padres pero sinceramente...¿¡A quién no le da risa!

-jajaja buenas noches Bells

Y caímos rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola chicas! Perdón por las faltas de ortografía (El Writer del OpenOffice anda un poco raro y no me corrige nada, seguiré mejor con el de Microsoft Office ;S)

Y tengo que disculpar la demora pero tuve un GRAN FALLO TéCNICO CON EL ROUTER y mi señal de Internet era, como diría Cristina, mi profesora de inglés "Sirou Patatirou" osea, nada.

Quiero agradecerles el seguir mi Fic desde el principio y los pequeños consejos, GRACIAS MIL CHICAS! De momento somos pocas en este Fic, pero espero que seamos más y que les agrade la historia que se viene por delante. Y respecto a hacer los capis más largos, según vaya avanzando los iré haciendo más largos, el siguiente trataré de que sea más largo. Oki?

¿Sugerencias?.¿Preguntas?.¿Felicitaciones?.

Todo lo Bueno es bienvenido! :D

jajajaja dejo ya los rollos.

Besos y saludos a todas ;)

_GRACIAS a:_ ,** vanezhittacullen2 **,** Ebrume **, y **LaPerver** (N:Cariño yo tmb TeAmo x haber estado siempre a mi lado y ser una Gran Amiga!xD Estoy deseando verte mañana en el cole!)

Nos vemos en el próximo capi y espero que cada vez seamos más! ;)

Ѽ**MeliicadyCullen**Ѽ


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY:Bella y Tanya se conocen de toda la vida , siempre han vivido en Phoenix, pero un día les comunican que deben mudarse a Forks , un pequeño pueblo de Washington . No tienen otra opción que empacar , cuando llegan están nerviosas por ir al instituto nuevo , pero … ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozcan al "chico especial"?

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

CAPITULO 3 –VIAJE-

Breeep-Breeeep-Breep "_Buenos días Phoenix son las 6:30 a.m y hoy hará sol para todo el día"_

Apagué el despertador, me fui a asear para luego volver al cuarto:

-Tanya, despierta…-dije agitándola poco

-Nmmm-fue lo único que pudo decir para después darse la vuelta

Ni se inmutó de mi toque… y por lo que se de haber convivido tanto con ella, no es muy bueno obligarla a despertarse, a no ser que sean situaciones muy urgentes o importantes.

Me fui a vestir con lo que preparamos Tanya y yo ayer por la noche, yo quería ir cómoda pero la _Señorita que no se fía de Bella _tuvo que prepararlo todo para "asegurarse de que no había una catástrofe y se estrellara el avión por culpa de mi mal vestir" así que me dirigí a la cómoda de mi habitación a por la ropa. Consistía en un vestido de flecos color amarillo pollo con un bolso negro y zapatos a juego (link en el perfil), me planché el pelo y me eché brillo de labios.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso e ir a la cocina, cogí un cubo de agua que había en el lavadero y lo llené de agua HELADA, subí con cuidado de no derramarla y cuando llegué de nuevo a mi cuarto:

-Venganza…-murmuré para mí misma. Le tiré todo el cubo de agua encima y comencé a saltar y gritar en la cama: TANYA DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, BUENOS DÍAS TANYA, ¿Cómo AMANECISTE HOY? VAMOS A IR A FORKS QUE ILUSION!-me hizo mucha gracia ya que casi se cae de la cama y luego con mis gritos tenía cara de frustración. ¡Victoria! Yo tenía una mueca maliciosa que nadie podría sacarme hasta mucho.

-¿¡¿Pero qué haces Bella?-dijo

-¡Por fin despiertas dormilona!-sonreí-por si no lo recuerdas hoy vamos a un sitio especial…

-¿Y para eso tienes que tirarme un jodido cubo de agua HELADA? Ahora estoy empapada

-¿Qué más da? ¡Si te vas a duchar igual!

No dijo nada más solo me fulminó con la mirada y se fue a asear mientras yo la esperaba sentada en la cama.

Mi cuarto era muy luminoso y tenía decoración bastante floreada. Mi madre había estudiado decoración de interiores aparte de enfermería, entonces todas las habitaciones de estudio eran una especie de lienzo en blanco, en el cual plasmar sus ideas. Amaba esto de decorar interiores tanto como la enfermería y es que yo creo que tengo una madre genial, ¡sacarse dos carreras es un mérito!

Tenía unas cortinas amarillas con detalles floreados. Una cama con mueble amarillo y colcha de color blanco, luego a los lados mesitas de noche, una con una lámpara y algún libro, mientras la otra tenía un teléfono, un bloc de notas y una florecita. La pared era lisa con un dibujo de ramas y pájaros encima suyo (link en el perfil)

Sinceramente, echaría mucho de menos este lugar, pero lo bueno de mí es que me adaptaré rápido a la nueva casa.

-Ya estoy lista Bells-dijo Tanya entrando por la puerta, llevaba un vestido floreado muy lindo y unos tacones negros

****YA EN EL AVIÓN****

Tanya se había ido con un chico hace ya como veinte minutos donde estará?

-_Atención pasajeros del avión con destino Seattle vamos a aterrizar en cinco minutos_-dijo una vocecita por el micrófono

Tanya volvió a mi lado, no sin antes mandarle un beso al chico con el que se fue

-¿Dónde has?-no me dejo continuar, simplemente dijo-Bella ese chico era muy agradable y me invitó a una copa y luego pues nos quedamos "accidentalmente" encerrados en el aseo

-ok-

Ya bajamos del avión y fuimos a por el equipaje, la maleta de Tanya salió la primera por lo que me dijo que mientras salía la mía que salía a buscar el coche que nos alquilaron nuestros padres. Yo no me negué, simplemente me quedé esperando…

Tic,tac,tic,tac han pasado diez minutos, y ciento noventa y nueve maletas ¿Dónde está la mía?

Iba a irme ¡pero al fin la muy maldita salió!

Asique la cogí y me dirigí hacia el parking hasta que choqué con algo, mejor dicho alguien.

Habría estado a punto de caerme si no hubiese sido gracias al GUAPISIMO chico de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y cara perfecta que me tenía agarrada de la cintura y atrapada en el mar de sus ojos esmeralda. Decidí romper el contacto visual, no quería quedarme mirándole pareciendo idiota.

-Hola linda-dijo el chico, dios que voz más aterciopelada… , lo único que logró fue sacarme un sonrojo, seguro que estaría como un tomate

-Hola-dije sonriendo

-Debería andar con más cuidado señorita no vaya a ser que se haga algo-Aparte de estar bueno era un caballero, que mas podría hacer para ser todavía mas perfecto?

Gracias por la ayuda…-

-Cullen, Edward Cullen a su servicio, y su nombre, dulce señorita?

-Swan, Bella Swan

Me soltó del agarre para dejarme en pie y coger mi mano para después besarla y decir:

-Un placer haberla conocido señorita Swan-tras decir eso hizo una sonrisa torcida, vale, eso, el beso en la mano y encima su perfección me derretían

-Lo mismo digo-dije guiñándole un ojo, no podía dejarle ventaja-Pero por favor no me trates de usted más, ya que sabes mi nombre

-De acuerdo Bella, ¿qué te parece si nos intercambiamos los teléfonos y nos llamamos algún día?

-Perfecto-hicimos el intercambio y yo me despedí con un-Ha sido un placer Edward – Me besó la mejilla y dijo-Lo mismo digo Bella, lo mismo digo.

Tras eso me despedí con la mano y me fui al coche, me quedé anonadada en mis pensamientos hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMARY:Bella y Tanya se conocen de toda la vida , siempre han vivido en Phoenix, pero un día les comunican que deben mudarse a Forks , un pequeño pueblo de Washington . No tienen otra opción que empacar , cuando llegan están nerviosas por ir al instituto nuevo , pero … ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozcan al "chico especial"?

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

Capítulo 4 – Hogar, dulce y lujoso hogar-

-Bueno Bells, parece que este será nuestro nuevo hogar…- dijo Tanya , creo que no estaba tan asombrada como yo, ya que yo no era pobre pero ella tenía todos los lujos que deseara cuando deseara. Yo aun estaba muda del asombro, era una casa preciosa, era de color blanco con tejados grises y ventanas por todos lados, tenia un hermoso jardincito alrededor, era simplemente hermosa.

-¡Wow, es magnífica! –dije ya cuando salimos del coche mientras cogía mi maleta

-Y que lo digas, cuantas fiestas crees que podremos hacer aquí?-dijo ella "_Tu siempre pensando en fiestas y sexo, chica tu paras ni un segundo o qué?_"pensé.

-Jajajajaja, creo que lo mejor será ir a verla por dentro, instalarnos y preparar las cosas para mañana,¿no crees?

-Llevas razón, aunque a mí ya me dieron todo el papeleo de la nueva plaza y tal por fax ayer, mientras tú estabas hablando con tu madre abajo.

-Oki, entonces mañana me presentaré sola yo, gracias gran amiga- nótese el sarcasmo

-No te enfades es que mi madre quería ver el papeleo-dijo, y justo empezó a sonar "Baby one more time" el tono que tenía Tanya en su telefóno móvil; una BlackBerry color rosa.

-Digameee?-dijo Tanya-si,…Ah! Hola Supermá acabamos de llegar a la casa y tengo que decirte que está muy bien.

-Muchas gracias Señora Denali, mandele saludos a Renne.

Tanya puso el altavoz-De nada cielo! Quería decirles que ese será su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante mientras que estemos en Forks chicas.-dijo la madre de Tanya

-Un momento… ¡¿Solas en esta casa tan lujosa y enorme?-dije, Tanya se rió, debe ser porque hice una gran O con la boca al saber de la noticia

-Por supuesto que si Bella, esa era su sorpresa. Ya son maduras y tienen 17 hermosos años asique vivirán en esa casa

-Gracias- dijimos Tanya y yo al unisono

-Dejense ya de agradecimientos chicas o a este paso entrarán mañana a la casa-todas reimos

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabremos cual es el cuarto de cada una má?-dijo Tanya

-Es fácil, tienen su nombre puesto en ellas lindas, y casi se me olvida, tienen una poca ropa nueva en los armarios.

-Ok Nicole, gracias de nuevo-dije

-Chau Supermá te quiero mucho, luego te escribiré para decirte que me pareció la casa y algunas cosas que sucedan etcétera etcétera jajajajaja. Kisses!-y cortó la llamada

-Y bueno… ¿entramos?-dije yo

-Of course my Darling!

Tanya sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, si antes me quedé fascinada, ahora no puedo ni describir como estoy de fascinada…

Había un pasillito que daba lugar a un enorme salón con paredes grises, sofás con cojines, unas pequeñas mesitas de centro y bastantes sillones, en el ala derecha de la sala había un gran ventanal del que entraba un montón de luz adornado con unas cortinas claritas, y al lado derecho había una cómoda y encima estaba la televisión, una plasma impresionante. Todo era como sacado de un sueño.

-El salón-dijo Tanya

A continuación nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo que quedaba a la derecha y ahí estaba la cocina. ¡Era hermosa!(link en perfil)

Estaba decorada clásicamente, era un juego de colores cálidos, casi todo era de color crudo, pero había una mesa central de madera con un montón de cosas encima, lo demás eran estantes y demás, el frigorífico, el horno y el congelador estaban al lado izquierdo y encima de la cerámica había unos platos de cerámica con dibujos y jarrones.

-Muy clásica, pero igualmente, ¡es hermosa!-dijo Tanya

Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos hacia unas escaleras que dirigían hacia las habitaciones.

Vimos un pasillo y fuimos caminando hasta que divisamos una puerta en la que ponía "Tanya" en caracteres modernos (tipo cartel de discoteca)

-Wiii mi cuarto!-dijo

Entramos y era una maravilla de lugar (link en el perfil)era muy al gusto de Tanya, destacaba el rosa, a la izquierda encontrabas una cama de color blanco y rosa, que encima tenia un espejo, luego en la pared había unos cuantos cuadros, bajo los cuadros estaba la mesita de noche con un jarrón y una lamparita, luego tenia una alfombra de rayas en zigzag color blanco y rosa,después una gran ventana con unas cosas delante y por último, a la derecha había un estudio lleno de cosas con una silla amarilla.

-Voy a dejar mi maleta aquí y vamos a tu cuarto, oki?-dijo dejando la maleta sobre la cama

Salimos de la habitación y seguimos el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que ponía "Bella" en letras cursivas color azul turquesa.

-Allá vamos-susurré antes de abrir, creo que hice una "O" perfecta con la boca por el asombro.

Era perfecto para mi, en un extremo estaba una cama de la que su colcha combinaba los colores azul, crudo y berenjena, después estaban las mesitas de noche y la cama tenía enfrente una banquita con una alfombrita y cojín, habían dejado encima una caja con una tacita "_Que apasionada por la decoración que es mi madre, si hasta me deja una taza de té_" y luego al extremo contrario había un estudio y luego estaba un gran sofá que era separado de otra silla por una mesa bajita que debajo tenía una alfombra de pelito rosa, había tres grandes ventanales, entre dos un marco para fotos. Frente un ventanal había una cómoda con una lamparita y luego a la derecha se encontraba la chimenea con un espejo encima.

-Perfecto-dije, pero una alarma sonó del móvil de Tanya por lo que me giré a ver que sucedía

-Oye Bells, no sé si te diste cuenta pero son las 23.00 y tenemos que acostarnos ya para ir mañana al instituto así que me voy a acostar, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Tanya

-Okis Tanya, hasta mañana "cuchicuchi"-dije haciendo las comillas en el aire

-jajajaja lo mismo digo-y se fue por donde vino.

"Puuuuuuuuf que cansancio que tengo, me pongo el pijama, y ¡directa a cama!"

Abrí la maleta y cogí un pijama cualquiera, deshice la cama, me metí e hice lo único que he hecho desde que me quedé dormida en el coche, soñar CON ÉL.

* * *

Hola chics!

seguro que os pensareis "se dignó a aparecer" pero esque tengo unos horarios apretaditos y se me hace casi imposible actualizar seguido, veré que puedo hacer ;$

espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y AGRADEZCO UN MONTON A TODA LA GENTE QUE ME LEE! (LLL)

NO OS OLVIDEIS DE PULSAR EL LINDO BOTONCITO QUE DICE "REVIEW" y dejar el comentario, que esta permitido el RR Anonimo ;D

y por cierto RECOMIENDEN MI FIC A LS AMIGS ;D

jajajajajaj bueno muchos besos! nos vemos ;)

~MeliicadyCullen~


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa! Siento haber andado tan desaparecida últimamente pero el número de exámes y mi edad no concuerdan en nadaaaa!

Aquí he vuelto, y les dejo el próx capi

* * *

Era ya por la mañana y sonó el reloj de la mesita _Piii Piii Piii,_ lo apagué y me dirigí hacia el aseo, me aseé y fui al guardarropas, lo abri y de ahí pude ver una categoria de ropa extraña y camisas que conocía ya desde que era una mocosa aparte de conjuntos bastante comprometedores… ¡ESTABA EN EL CUARTO DE RENEÉ! "_Mira que soy imbécil que hasta me equivoqué de habitación" _pensé, hice la cama rápidamente y cogí otra vez mi maleta para salir al pasillo en toalla. "_Si, en toalla ya que mamá insistió en que no llevara ropa porque allí tenía de sobra"_

¡Y es que este cuarto no tenía mi nombre en la puerta! Era la de enfrente. Fui corriendo y me encontré a Tanya con un vestido color coral y unas sandalias a juego con las gafas **(LINK EN EL PERFÍL)** ¿_A donde se cree que va?¿A un pase de modelos?_

-¡Vamos Bells date prisa!- entré rápidamente al cuarto y eso era Hermoso en comparación a el otro cuarto tan oscuro **(N/A: Ahora no puede describirla porque se le hace tarde y no tiene tiempo, pero os dejo el link en el perfil x3) **Corrí hacia el armario y busqué como loca hasta que ¡Bingo! Ropa interior, no soy fanática de la lencería ni nada por el estilo, pero en cuanto me acordé de cómo iba Tanya decidí como dice la expresión Tirarlo Todo por la borda, cogí un conjunto de ropa interior bonito, pero en cierto modo da igual ¿Quién va a verte la ropa interior?¡Tú!¡Solo tú! Era de florecitas y ni tapaba mucho ni enseñaba demasiado **(LINK EN EL PERFÍL) **y fui a por un jean negro y una camiseta larga con la bandera de UK **(N/A:amo esa bandera *-*)**para luego ponerme unas Converse de bota con la misma bandera** (N/A:yo tenía unas Converse iguales ^.^) ** Fui al aseo con cuidado de no tropezar, y me pasé una última retocada, para luego coger mi bolso y encaminarme a la entrada. Sinceramente me da bastante rabia que Tanya siempre sea "_Miss Sexy y Perfecta_" Vale que a mi me encanta verme guapa, normalmente uso este tipo de atuendo para fiestas _Para Tanya todos los días son fiesta…_

-Bells, llegamos tarde, corre! y por cierto, cierra la casa- dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y me guiñó el ojo para luego ir a meterse dentro de un Audi A3 Cabrio de color rosa chicle **(link en el perfíl)**_"Espero que no elija en la carrera algo que sea de crear coches porque este mundo se llenaría de coches rosas" _un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo

No es que el coche sea feo, pero ¿tanto le gusta el rosa? Espero que cuando tenga un novio FIJO no le obligue a pintarse de rosa la piel, me río de mis pensamientos, a veces son demasiado estúpidos… cuando se montó en el coche me hizo una señal para que cerrara la casa y pudieramos salir. Cerré la casa y fui al coche, me quité el abrigo _ya que si no al salir tendré mas frío_ y me senté para luego colocar la mochila sobre mis piernas y ponerme el cinturón. Tanya bufó, ¿Qué mosca la ha picado hoy?

No me di ni cuenta de cuando llegamos al instituto, se me hizo super corto, nada más entrar encontré de todo, desde coches más viejos que una peseta hasta coches que valen como casas. _Aunque mi super coche es mucho más bonito y rápido que los demás _¿dije yo eso?

**(N/A:Luego conocereis el super coche)**

Me está afectando bastante eso de estar tanto tiempo con Tanya, creo que debo empezar a preocuparme un poco. Aparqué cerca de un Porsche Amarillo y un Jeep bastante grande, "¡_Eso si que es buen gusto! No como lo de Tanya con el coche"_ cogí mi mochila y me dispuse a salir del coche, pude percibir que todo el mundo me miraba así que me encaminé hacia el instituto a paso apresurado pero con la cabeza alta "_Es el primer día Bells, ten cuidado de no hacer ningún ridículo" _Pude notar un montón de ojos mirándome Creo que será mejor apresurar el paso y llegar a por el horario. Fui hacia la Secretaría Al entrar encontré a una señora mayor pelirroja con un moño alto y un traje de chaqueta y falda, deduje que era la directora ya que estaba dando ordenes a las secretarias que torpemente trataban de hacer lo que se las indicaba.

-Hola-dije acercandome al mostrador-soy I…

-Isabella Swan , te estabamos esperando con ansias, hace mucho que no entra un gran estudiante como usted señorita-dijo guiñandome un ojo, esta mujer si que era amable…

Me reí un poco nerviosa "_¿Es que esta gente se dedica a investigar hasta a la hora que cagas o qué?"_-Por favor no me diga de usted, y prefiero que me llame Bella, señora

-De acuerdo Bella, pero tampoco me llames de usted, voy a sacarte las cosas de inmediato.-Fue tras el escritorio a por una pila de libros, que me entregó más el número de mi taquilla y una especie de Mapa-Horario.

-Espero que te sepas organizar bien, cielo.

-Gracias Sra…

-Coppe, pero para ti Margaret cielo- dijo en bajito como si se tratara de un secreto, esta mujer me encanta…

-Adios-dije saliendo por la puerta para encaminarme a mi taquilla, en el papelito ponía

**Bella, tu taquilla es la 609 es muy especial para una persona especial, la he estado reservando para gente que guarda sus útiles de conocimiento y no sus herramientas de aburrimiento, espero que la disfrutes porque se de alumnos que morirían por una taquilla como la tuya.**

**Besos, Margaret! **

**PD:pero Shhhh es un secreto ;)**

Dejé mis libros en la taquilla ENORME Y SUPER CÓMODA que me regaló "ShhhMargaret" y cogí los de las dos primeras materias, Arte y Literatura.

Fui caminando hasta la sala de arte, que según indicaba el "Mapa-Horario", al entrar me dirigí al profesor para entregarle el papelito de firmas

-Bueno señorita Swan, acomódese en el sitio que le parezca, por cierto, soy el -me dijo un hombre calvo y con gafas, el típico flacucho…

-Gracias-dije en un susurro

Escaneé la salita con la vista y ahí fue donde pude notar que había un chico alto, con físico de escándalo, pelo negro y rizado, con unos ojos azules preciosos me sonreía haciendo marcar unos hoyuelos adorables, de esos que te dan ganas de pellizcar

-Hola desconocida! Soy Cullen, Emmett Cullen, pero para los amigos Emm! Tu eres…?

-Swan, Isabella Swan, pero para los amigos Bella-dije imitandole ¿_Cullen? ¿De qué me suena ese apellido?_

-Encantado Bells, ¿puedo llamarte Bells verdad?

-Si

-Bien, Bells, ¿que te parece si te sientas conmigo por todo el curso en clase de Expresión Artística?- me dieron ganas de reírme de lo gracioso que se puso al hacerme un puchero

-De acuerdo Emm!-de inmediato me abrazó y elevó por los aires-

Em…re…no resp...iro-dije a medias, ya que el aire se me agotaba

-Lo siento Bells,¡Tengo una nueva amiga! Vamos a sentarnos que va a empezar ya el Coyac **(N/A:Coyac es una marca de chupachups)**M percaté del abrigo y lo fui a colgar en el perchero, pero de repente vi a Emmett, tirarme un papelito y cuando me fui a sentar le pegué una colleja para luego meterle el papelito por la estalda y solo se le ocurrió decirme:

-Sabía que me amabas-y no pude evitar reirme para luego darle otra colleja

Pasamos la clase charlando sobre todo, me enteré de que tiene una novia que se llamaba Rosalie y de que es muy encantadora según cuenta el, cuando seguimos hablando me dijo que tenia un hermano y una hermana, que "sería su cuñada por parte de hermano perfecta" me reí bastante ante su comentario. Nos intercambiamos números bajo los pupitres con cuidado de que Skinny nos viera y una vez le tiró un avioncito de papel en toda la calvorota al y se le quedó pegado. Tuvimos que poner nuestra mejor cara de "No culpables" porque sino éramos carne de guiso. Al acabar la clase nos levantamos y antes de coger el abrigo y salir me encontré con Emmett dandome un abrazo de oso y decirme –Nos vemos luego Belly-Bells-para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego marcharse. Ahora me toca clase de Literatura, ¿cómo irá?

* * *

De veras que lamento andar siempre desaparecida, ya recibí amenazas como que me mandaría a las oxigenadas de Victoria y Jane (verdad que si Paz xD)

y agradezco que tengais paciencia

*comienza a saltar y dar palmitas como Alice* Mañana me voy a esquiar Wiiiiiiiiiii!

espero que me dejeis vuestros Reviews y aquí dejo un "acertijo" que para el/la que lo adivine le dedico el capi siguiente ;)

**"¿Con quién se encontrará Bella en Literatura?"**

Vuelvo el martes de esquiar pero el miércoles necesito "descansar de las vacaciones" xDDDDDD no se porqué pero mientras me salte el tuto va bien ^.^

Nos vemos, y por cierto... RECOMENDADLE ESTE FIC A VUESTRO/AS AMIGO/AS ;d

Besitos, MeeL


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Hola! He tratado de actualizar mas pronto y bueno aquí estamos. Enjoy!

* * *

Llegué a la puerta del aula 101; "Literatura"

Entré y esperé a que el profesor pudiera firmarme la hoja de ingreso y cuando lo hizo me dijo que me acomodara en el pupitre que mas me gustase. Fui caminando mirando los sitios vacíos y por un lado quedaban unos cuantos con chicos de estos que te miran de una manera muy uuugh asquerosa "_No pienso sentarme con un pervertido durante todo el curso ¡Me niego!" _ y por el otro quedaban algunas niñas pijas con cara de "_No te acerques que muerdo"_

Iba observando hasta que de repente encontré delante de mí a una chica pequeñita de ojos azules y el pelo corto de color marrón azabache que las puntas la iban por todos lados y llevaba una gran sonrisa, que por cierto no paraba de dar saltitos. ¡Parecía una pixie! Aunque debo reconocer que iba muy a la moda.

-Hola! Eres Bella, verdad?

-Si

-¿Te apetecería sentarte a mi lado en el pupitre? Por la clase de Literatura?

-Bueno…

Me hizo un pucherito que sinceramente dejaría de lado al Gato con Botas de Shrek, y claro no me pude resistir, a parte de que ni siquiera la conozco y me cae genial.

-De acuerdo-dije con una amplia sonrisa, en menos de unos segundos ya me tenía agarrada de la mano frente a la mesa.

-Seremos grandes amigas, ya verás-dijo

-Hola alumnos! Bienvenidos al nuevo curso. Hoy vamos a comenzar la clase de Literatura por la página 15 del libro de texto.-dijo el profesor

-Ah por cierto Bella, soy Alice Cullen, encantada!-dijo

-Mucho gusto Alice-dije _"Cullen, es que aquí todo el mundo tiene ese puñetero apellido?"_-Oye tu eres la hermana de Emmett, verdad?

-Pues si!¿Y eso que le conoces?-preguntó

-Pues va a clase de "Expresión Artística" conmigo-dije recalcando las comillas con los dedos-es un chico estupendo-dije sonriente

-Entonces te lo debes de haber pasado genial en tu primer día-dijo Alice

-La verdad es que si, es graciosísimo ver como le tira bolitas a ""-dije y reimos las dos.

-Señorita Cullen, Señorita Swan?-dijo el profesor

-Emmmm disculpe, podría repetir la pregunta?- vale creo que la han pillado

-Que cual es la información más destacable de William Shakespeare, por favor-dijo

-Pues Shakespeare es…-se quedó sin palabras- _estamos en problemas_-susurró

-Señorita Swan?-dijo, vale si no actuaba la llevábamos clara, se mucho de este tema es solo hacer memoria…

- William Shakespeare; poeta y autor teatral inglés, considerado generalmente como uno de los mejores dramaturgos de la literatura universal. Resulta imposible llevar a cabo una exposición completa de la vida del celebrado autor inglés, pues existen en torno a ella numerosas suposiciones y muy pocos datos comprobados. Se mantiene tradicionalmente que nació el 23 de abril de 1564, y se sabe a ciencia cierta que fue bautizado al día siguiente, en Stratford-upon-Avon, Warwickshire. Tercero de ocho hermanos, fue el primer hijo varón de un próspero comerciante, y de Mary Arden, hija a su vez de un terrateniente católico. Su carrera literaria se suele dividir en cuatro periodos: PRIMERO antes de 1594; SEGUNDO entre 1594 y 1600; TERCERO entre 1600 y 1608 y CUARTO desde 1608. Sus primeras obras fueron dramas que tenían como trasfondo los enfrentamientos civiles en la Inglaterra del siglo XV. Murió el 23 de abril de 1616 y fue enterrado en la iglesia de Stratford.-dije

Todo el mundo se quedó callado mirándome y admirando mi conocimiento _O eso creo _

-Muy bien señorita Swan-me felicitó-le importaría levantarse?-dijo con una gran sonrisa

No se porque ni cuando pero mis compañeros comenzaron a aplaudirme como locos y a silbar y un compañero de repente dijo: No solo está buenísima si no que es super lista

-Gracias-dije ruborizándome para que luego comenzáramos a reírnos todos.

-Salvada por mi nueva gran amiga-susurró Alice para que luego sonara el timbre- o mejor dicho por la campana-se quedó pensando por un segundo y dijo-oye Bells,-dime?- sabes que "bell" es campana en inglés?-dijo, a lo que yo solo pude reir en respuesta.

Salimos al pasillo y me preguntó Alice:

-¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Matemáticas y Sociales

-Bueno, pues supongo que tendremos que separarnos-dijo fingiendo tristeza

-Tranquila, sobrevivirás-dije

-Oye Bells te sentarás con Emmett y conmigo en la cafetería?-preguntó

-No creo que…-dije pero me vi interrumpida por su característico puchero

-Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfiiii-dijo

-De acueeeerdo- dije rindiéndome

-Siiii-dijo cogiendome de las manos, comenzar a dar saltitos y soltarlas para empezar a aplaudir

-Tu estás loca-la dije

-Ya, pero me quieres igual-dijo guiñándome un ojo- Bueno Bella, me voy que tengo clase con Emmy ahora-me dio un abrazo para luego irse saludándome con la mano

"_¡Buuuuf que energía tiene la chiquita esta! Jajajajaja"_

Y sin pensarlo ya estaba en la clase de Matemáticas, _vaya mierda _me dije para mis adentros. No es que se me de mal la asignatura pero sinceramente, no es de mis favoritas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya estaba en el aula de Sociales/Geografía e Historia pidiéndole al profesor que me firmara la ficha.

-De acuerdo señorita Swan, siéntese donde desee, la clase comenzará en breve.

Estuve buscando sitio hasta que encontré el sitio perfecto, era al lado de un chico más o menos alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tenía pinta de chico tranquilo y simpático.

-Hola-dije tímidamente

-Hola, como estás? Soy Jasper Hale, tu cara no me suena eres nueva, cierto?-dijo tendiéndome la mano, la que tomé gustosa.

-Bien gracias, ¿y tu? La verdad, si soy nueva, me llamo Isabella Swan pero para los amigos Bella.

-Pues es un placer señorita Swan-dijo besándome la mano, cosa que me sonrojé

-Lo mismo digo-debí de poner una cara muy cómica respecto a ese gesto, porque empezó a reírse

-Disculpa si te ha molestado el gesto, es que me educaron así. Cuando conociera una señorita hermosa con la cabeza en su sitio debes de ser cortés y besarle la mano-

-Wooow-dije-que tipo de educación es esa, la real?-dije de broma

-No, la civil-dijo y reímos los dos.

-Chicos vamos a comenzar la clase, por favor abrid los libros por la página 25, encontrareis unos párrafos muy interesantes sobre…-

La clase se me hizo muy amena ya que me enteré de que Jasper tiene una hermana llamada Rosalie "_creo que es esa la chica de Emmy" _Que le apasionaba la guerra civil, las películas de acción, los videojuegos y quedar con sus amigos aparte que hace fútbol americano. Jazz era un chico genial, y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba sonando el timbre de nuevo

-Oye Bella

-Dime Jazz

-¿Me podría sentar hoy contigo a la hora de comer? Es que los chicos del equipo van a recuperar unas cosas y me he quedado solo-dijo con cara de disgusto

-¡Por supuesto! Voy a comer con unos amigos que he hecho esta mañana, seguro que estarán encantados de que te unas-

-¿segura?-dijo un poco dudoso

-Por supuesto Jazz, vamos!-dije cogiendole de la mano, una vez habiendo recogido nuestras cosas del pupitre y llevándole hasta la puerta mientras reíamos

-¡BELLY-BELLS ESTA ESPERANDOTE PORQUÉ HAS TARDADO TAN…TO! Ho-ho-la…-empezó a tartamudear nada más ver que iba acompañada

-Hola a ti también Alice-dije- sabes? Yo también te quiero.

-¿Quién es tu hermosa amiga Bella?-preguntó Jasper

-Alice-dijo ella-mi nombre es Alice

-Bueno Alice, no se si os conocéis pero este es mi amigo Jasper, va a Sociales conmigo

-Un placer Alice-dijo cogiendo la mano de mi amiga para luego depositar un beso en ella. Alice parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba

-El placer es mío Jasper- dijo

-Bueno-dije aclarándome la garganta – no se vosotros pero yo tengo hambre así que tal si vamos a la cafetería?-

-Genial-dijeron ellos

-Por cierto Alice, Jasper comerá hoy con nosotros espero que no sea molestia

-Claro que no! Yo encantada de que halla un integrante más-dijo mirando a Jazz a los ojos.

-Chicas me voy a ir adelantando para coger unas cosas de mi taquilla, de acuerdo? Nos vemos en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Oki-dijimos Alice y yo

-Hasta ahora-dijo para luego irse

Empezamos a caminar y nada mas quedar a una distancia prudente de Jasper y que este no nos escuchara, Alice me susurró al oído:

-¡Dios mio, tenias que haberme avisado de que venias con el!

-No lo sabía Alice, y tampoco es que pudiera haberte avisado-la dije también susurrando

-Pero Bella, has visto lo perfecto que es? Mira su cara, esos ojos tan hermosos, su forma de vestir, por no hablar de ese trasero tan…-dijo haciendo la forma de semicírculos en el aire, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo con las manos.

-Alice!-la corté-eso no se dice!-y tras decirle eso se me ruborizó.

-Lo siento es que cuando se trata de EL me vuelvo loca- dijo enfatizando la palabra EL

-Vale, vale, corre que van a acabar pensándose que nos ha tragado la tierra.

-Oki-dijo para luego irnos corriendo a la cafetería

* * *

Hoooooola gente hermosa! (L) La verdad es que me sorprende que NADIE haya adivinado con quién iba a tener Bella clase de Literatura!

era Alice señoras y señores xD

bueno, esta vez he actualizado pronto, y espero poder hacerlo mas seguido, ya que antes he estado tardando muchííísimo! ;$

Espero que os guste, espero al menos que me dejeis un Review para subir el siguiente, para saber si nos quedamos solas la historia y yo, y qe si alguien nos hace caso, ya que este capi no tubo tanto exito! T.T

Que sepais que os agradezco un montón que me leaís ya que este es mi PRIMER REVIEW

Iré anotando a la gente que me deje review por capítulos ;D

Dejadme vuestra opinion, disfrutad la lectura y bueno RECOMENDADLE MI FIC A VUESTRS AMIGS, por favooooor! ;$

El próximo capítulo será Edward POV y si es posible también haré un Jasper POV , en resumen, preferiría hacer una version de todos los chicos (Eddy, Emmy y Jazzy)

* * *

Aquí viene la pregunta FACILITA del capítulo:

**~~~~~~~~¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ ENTRE JAZZ Y ALICE?~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

** Besos,

~MELIICADY|CULLEN~


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 "LOS ANGELES VIVEN EN EL CIELO, PERO ¿ATERRIZAN EN LOS AEROPUERTOS?"**

EPOV

Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y soy el segundo de tres hermanos, por un lado tenemos a Emmett, el mayor de los tres "_Aunque tenga mente de preescolar, así es" _es alto con pelo negro, rizado,ojos azules y apasionado del deporte, mientas que por otro tenemos a la mocosa de mi melliza, Alice, una pequeña duende bajita de ojos azules y el pelo negro corto más "despeinado con estilo" como dice ella, del mundo, es una completa compradora compulsiva. Y yo pues para mi suerte soy el único listo de la familia, me apasiona tocar el piano y conducir mi Volvo. Tengo los ojos verdes y el pelo _según Ali _cobrizo, soy alto y estoy fuerte _no tanto como Emm _pero fuerte al fin y al cabo. Me acabo de despertar y estoy de mal humor ya que mañana empiezo el tuto**(Instituto)** y otra vez me toca soportar a mis seguidoras , me molesta porque son muy plastas pero en cierto modo me halaga que me hayan hecho un club de fans con más de medio tuto dentro.

-Hermaniiito más perfecto, sexy y hermoso del universoooo!-genial, ya tenemos por aquí a la Saltimbanqui **(N/A:Así me llamaban a mí de pequeña porque según mi madre, no me estaba quieta y daba muchos saltitos de aquí para allá xD) **Y es que cuando Alice me llama así, debe querer algo.

-Dime Alice-dije

-Necesito que vayas al aeropuerto, porfaplis!-dijo cogiendome de las manos

-¿¡Al aeropuerto?, ¿Qué pasa?¿Tan poco me quieres que me va a mandar en paquete a Alaska, para que me adopte una familia de esquimales?

-No, tontiiito! Necesito que me traigas una cosita-dijo

-¿Y que cosita?-dije imitando su voz aguda y poniendo cara de demasiada felicidad

-Es que llega un envío especial desde Nosedónde para mí que es muy importante porque lleva ropa de esta temporada, y debo tenerla ¡YA!

-Y… ¿se puede saber porqué tengo que ir yo?

-Porque eres el hermano más sexy del mundo y harías cualquier cosa por tu hermanita!-dijo

-Alice, ¿y por qué no vas tú?

-Porque he quedado con Rose en su casa,

-y Emmett?

-se viene conmigo

-no se…

-andaaaa porfavor, Edward tráeme la ropa y te recompensaré, oki?-dijo rogandome con las manos y poniendo el puchero MADE IN ALICE que tan bien le sale

-¿Con qué?

-No sé! Simplemente te debo una, vale?

-De acuer…

-Yujuuuuuuuuu! Siiiiiii! Viiiiiiiva! Edward TE AMO! ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO Y EL MÁS SEXY!-dijo Alice

-Alguien me ha llamado?-apareció Emm por la puerta

-No-dije yo

-Ah es que como Alice había dicho algo de el mejor hermano del mundo y el mas sexy, pues pensaba que me llamabais pero ya puedo ver que solo hablabais de mi perfección-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo

-Emmett, eres un idiota-dijo Alice- no ves que hablaba de Edward?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me preguntó Emm

-Traerla su ropa del aeropuerto-dije con cara de fastidio

-Buena suerte, colega-me dijo para luego girarse y decirle a la duende-Oye, tenemos que irnos ya enana, mejor será que vayas metiendo tu kit de espionaje en el maletero del Jeep.

-Shhhh! Eso no tenia que saberlo na-die!-dijo Alice entre dientes

-¿Qué kit de espionaje?-pregunté

-El que utiliza mientras está en el cuarto de Rose para espiar a Jas…-no pudo continuar porque la enana le saltó encima y le tapó la boca

-Como digas una palabra más suelto por ahí que eres gay y que intentaste violar a Edward anoche-le amenazó Alice

-Bah! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Emmett para luego carcajearse y largarse

-Chao Eddie!-dijo Alice

Sin decir más me vestí y tras beber un vaso de zumo, cogí las llaves de mi amado volvo ¡_Si pudiera me casaría con él, es mejor que cualquier mujer! _Y fui en dirección al aeropuerto.

%%%%%%%%%%%AEROPUERTO%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No es que sea un día de estos en los que hace mucho frío y llueva pero tampoco es que esté muy soleado, la verdad, el típico día gris con una claridad incómoda.

Fui dispuesto a ir a por las cosas de mi hermana, y para mi "no-sorpresa" no era nada más y nada menos que cuatro cajas que juntas me igualaban en altura, o incluso me sobrepasaban, las cargué todas en el Volvo, y volví para firmar el recibo, una vez finalizado el trámite me dispuse a ir al Volvo pero lo que vi pudo conmigo, era una chica apunto de caerse, y claro, como me enseñaron desde muy pequeñito a ayudar a las señoritas en apuros, pues he salido disparado a sostenerla.

Se había tropezado con una piedra, pero ahí estaba yo, enfrente suyo a modo de muro.

Iba a simplemente irme y decirle que llevara mas cuidado, pero lo que ví ¡me mató!

Era la joven más hermosa que haya conocido jamás, tenía el cabello color azabache, unos labios preciosos y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me dejaron hechizados, y llevaba un vestido amarillo con vuelo. sin duda parecía un ángel, si, un ángel "LOS ANGELES VIVEN EN EL CIELO, PERO ¿ATERRIZAN EN LOS AEROPUERTOS?**"**_Dios, Edward eso ha sonado super cursi, _será mejor que espabile!

-Hola linda-dije con ¿timidez? No sé que fue, pero conseguí que se sonrojara, y es que aún así está mucho mas bella

-Hola-me contestó con una sonrisa

-Debería andar con más cuidado señorita no vaya a ser que se haga algo-todo el instituto es consciente de que me encanta jugar a "las conquistas" pero si con una que me gusta de verdad me pongo tímido, ¿Por qué no sacar las armas de caballerosidad? Esta chica si que me gusta, no como las otras. _Esas parecen unas arrastradas, y hay más de una que no sé porqué le da por pisar por donde paso_

-Gracias por la ayuda…

-Cullen, Edward Cullen a su servicio, y su nombre, dulce señorita?-estoy deseando saber como se llama este ángel

-Swan, Bella Swan-OMG! Si es que el nombre le queda que ni pintado con su belleza

La solté _no vaya a pensarse que soy un sobón, aunque estaba bastante cómodo_ y la puse en pie para luego tomar su mano y besarla _muy clásico pero por lo que sé a las chicas les encantan este tipo de detalles._

-Un placer haberla conocido señorita Swan-dije sonriéndola

-Lo mismo digo-dijo guiñándome un ojo, eso me deja en desventaja-Pero por favor no me trates de usted más, ya que sabes mi nombre

-De acuerdo Bella, ¿qué te parece si nos intercambiamos los teléfonos y nos llamamos algún día?-a esta chica no la pierdo! Veré a ver si tiene Facebook o algo…

-Perfecto-hicimos el intercambio y se despidió con un-Ha sido un placer Edward – La besé en la mejilla y dije-Lo mismo digo Bella, lo mismo digo.

Ya podía irme en paz que no la iba a perder, tenía su número ¡SI! En mi mente ya estoy haciéndome un bailecito de la victoria, como cuando gano algún partido. _Mierda ahora que me acuerdo, el entrenador nos ha dicho que tenemos que ir al campo a la hora de comer a recuperar unos pases. _Me subí al Volvo, y simplemente arranqué, para irme a comprar unas cosas que necesito para mañana

%%%%%%%%%%%%CASA CULLEN%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegué y vi a mi madre poniendo la mesa , dejé la bolsa con las "compras indispensables para mañana" y fui a darle un beso.

-Hola cielo, me ayudarías?-preguntó dándome los cubiertos y las servilletas en la mano

-Claro, mamá, van a venir la mocosa y Emmett?

-Han llegado hace veinte minutos-dijo

EMMETT, ALICE, A CENAR-gritó mamá-Papá me está ayudando dentro, en seguida salimos-dijo con una risa misteriosa ¿Qué le pasará?

Emmett y Alice bajaron las escaleras y nada más verme intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reírse

-¿Qué tengo?-pregunté

-No nada, es solo que nos haces risa-dijo Emmett

-Así me agradeces que haya ido a por tu ropita de temporada?-le pregunté a Alice acusadoramente

-Aaaa! Se me había olvidado, GRACIAS!-dijo saltándome al cuello para abrazarme

-anda, vale, vale, dejaros de rollos y a cenar.

Pasamos al comedor y mamá sirvió la cena, y no sé por que pero todos estuvieron observándome como si tuviera escrito "**RIÉTE**" en la frente

-Se puede saber qué tengo?

-Edward, no tienes nada, deja de decirnos eso-dijo papá

-Pero no parais de mirarme!

-Eso no es así, es solo que tienes un cambio hormonal y crees que todos te estamos observando demasiado, tranquilo hijo me pasaba a tu edad-me dijo mi padre

-En serio?- preguntó Alice en bajito a su oído

-No-alcancé a escuchar, del susurro que le dio al oído de Alice

Y empezaron a reírse de su "chiste"

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono por lo que decidí perdonarlos, al fin y al cabo son mi familia, y me ha hecho mucha risa como han visto que han coincidido y las caras que han puesto.

Terminamos de cenar y cuando me iba a mi cuarto, me agarró Alice del brazo para decirme al oído: Ya me la presentarás, eh? Me encanta su pintalabios-me guiñó un ojo-Buenas noches-y se fue a su cuarto.

Subí a mi habitación, ¿de qué narices estaría hablando? Fui al aseo a cepillarme los dientes y tal, pero al mirarme en el espejo me dí cuenta yo solo y ahora el que se reía era yo, tengo unos labios estampados en la mejilla de color rojo, debe de ser de cuando Bella me dio aquel beso, _ooooh Bella espero poder verla pronto._ Pensé antes de meterme bajo las colchas y quedarme dormido. No sé por qué pero creo que este curso será especial.

Jellouses! ;)

Como estáis? Aquí dejo un capi EPOV! Que pensáis de este capi? Me dejáis un review? *pucherito MadeInAlice* Eddie quiere ver a Bella "pronto" pero eso será mucho antes de que lo que imagina.

**PREGUNTA**

**EL ENTRENADOR HA CASTIGADO AL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL AMERICANO DE EDDIE, POR HACER ALGO QUE LE HA CABREADO UN MONTÓN, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ES?**

Nos vemos en el próximo capi ;)

~MELIICADY|CULLEN~


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaa!(L) aquí os dejo el siguiente capi ;D Besos y disfrutadlo

Capítulo 8

Ya estaba yo en mi mesa sentada con Alice, Jasper y Emmett, el que por cierto parecía inquieto.

Alice y Jasper estaban manteniendo una conversación muy animada y no quería entrometerme, mas que nada porque son mis amigos, y también, que está claro que se gustan. Emmett y yo estábamos hablando sobre cosas que nos pasaban, el me contaba chistes, y yo me reía, yo le contaba anécdotas, y se descojonaba de la risa. Cualquiera que lo viera y no le conociera, se pensaría que está loco. _Aunque la verdad, loco, estar, está y bastante…_

-podríamos quedar este finde,¿ no crees Emm?-dije, pero Emmett se quedó como estatua mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

-Emmett?-dije pasándole la mano por delante-que te pasa?

-Bella, es que está pasando el equipo de fútbol americano y Emmett está embobado-dijo Alice-Pero tranquila, eso solo le pasa a veces cuando ve a Rosalie

-Ahhh, ya me habó sobre ella, es su novia-dije

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas y se rieron

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?-pregunté

-Es que Rosalie, es novia de Emmett-dijo Jasper

-Eso me dijo el, y si es así, que mas da?-pregunte

-Que es su novia, EN SUEÑOS!-dijo Alice riéndose, pero ya un poco más calmada

-y porqué me lo dijo?-pregunté

-debe ser porque eres de confianza y te quería contar que te gustaba, pero como para esas cosas anda un poco cortito, pues va a ser que lo dejó en acertijo, por así decirlo-explicó Jazz

-Ey Jazz ya vienen dijo Alice-que me miró y palmeó un asiento vacio al lado suyo, que hasta ahora me pasó desapercibido.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y pude percibir que todos, literalmente, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar hacia la puerta."_¿Que pasa se va a aparecer el Espíritu Santo o qué?_" Comenzaron a entrar los del equipo de futbol uno por uno, como si fuera algún tipo de pase de modelos, iban pasando hasta que crucé la mirada con uno me llamó la atención,¡ERA ÉL! ¡No puede ser!

EPOV

Nada más llegar al instituto me encontré con mis colegas en la entrada.

-Ey Cullen!-dijo Tom Braddock, un tío rubito, de ojos azules, que es muy buena gente por cierto, a parte de que se le da genial el futbol americano

-Dime Tommy?

-El entrenador ha dado la "orden" de que vayamos a verle al campo todo el equipo "ahora mismo o nos arrepentiremos porque está muy cabreado"-dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire

-Y a qué esperais?

-A ti-me dijo como si fuera más que lógico

-Gracias tío, venga vamos a ver que quiere Dave-dije dándole una palmada en la espalda y encaminándonos para el campo. Mientras caminábamos la gente se paraba a mirarnos o simplemente nos prestaba tanta atención que acababan resbalándose o chocándose contra algo, no comprendo esa obsesión que tiene la gente con nosotros, ¡pero mola!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ CAMPO DE FUTBOL AMERICANO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegamos y Dave estaba dando vueltas como loco.

-Hola-dije

-Estáis todos?-dijo como intentando calmarse

-Si, que pasa?-preguntó uno de por atrás

-¿¡QUE QUÉ PASA?¿COMO QUE QUÉ PASA? ES QUE NO OS PARECIÓ MÁS QUE OBVIO LA SEMANA PASADA?-

-Wowowowowow espera Dave, que me he perdido?-pregunté confundido

-LO QUE PASA QUERIDO EDWARD ES QUE A LOS GILIPOLLAS DE TUS COMPAÑEROS SE LES OCURRIÓ LIARSE CON ALGUNAS PUTAS "SEÑORITAS" EN EL CAMPO Y EN LOS CAMBIADORES, Y PARA COLMO SE ESTABAN DOPANDO Y MAMANDO DE LA MALDITA BOTELLA DE BODKA COMO SI FUERA LA ULTIMA MIERDA DEL JODIDO MUNDO, MIENTRAS HACÍAN EL IMBECIL. ESO ES LO QUE PASA-dijo Dave

Me quedé enmudecido, mientras echaba una mirada a los demás para confirmar lo que acababa de decir.

-Joder tio, os habéis pasado

-PERO EL COLMO DE TODO ES USTED SEÑOR CULLEN, QUE VA DE SANTITO Y DE "YO NO HE HECHO NADA" PERO ME LO ENCUENTRO EN EL DESPACHO DE ALGUIEN DEMASIADO OCUPADO CON DOS JOVENCITAS SOBRE LA MESA!-dijo Dave

Oh mierda, ¿me vio? , aquello fue un mal entendido simplemente entre Miley y Tiara me arrastraron y casi me violan allí mismo de no ser porque logré escaparme.

**FLASHBACK 1 **(N/A:EL FLASHBACK 1 ES EL PRINCIPAL PERO DENTRO DE ESTE FLASHBACK VA A HABER OTRO FLASHBACK LLAMADO FLASHBACK 2)

Estaba guardando mis cosas y justo cuando acabé fui a cerrar la taquilla, pero alguien se me adelantó, me giré a ver quién había cerrado mi taquilla, y alli estaba Miley, alias "Zorra que sueña con tirarse a todo el equipo de futbol por el simple hecho de ser animadora" una chica de pelo castaño y ojos claros con pintas de choni **(N/A:NO QUIERO HERIR A LOS FANS DE MILEY CYRUS, POR SI CREEIS QUE HABLO DE ELLA EN ALGUN MOMENTO, SIMPLEMENTE LA HE COGIDO COMO PERSONAJE, RESPECTO AL FISICO, PERO SI DIGO CUALQUIERO COSA QUE NADIE SE SIENDA OFENDIDO/A)** y Tiara, una rubia con alias "complice de la zorra" que era otra choni también

-Hola Eddy-dijeron Miley y Tiara a la vez

-Emm… hola chicas-dije

-Perdona guapetón pero te importaría indicarnos donde queda el despacho de ?-preguntó Miley, y aun que me den repelús soy todo un caballero por lo que dije:

-Claro

Las conduje hasta el despacho, y se notaba que iban bebidas de más porque se tropezaron unas cuantas veces, pero cuando llegamos dije:

-Es aquí-

-Mira a ver si hay alguien-dijo Tiara

Entré y estaba todo oscuro, solo estaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, ya que era por la tarde, pero de repente escuché la puerta cerrarse para girarme y encontrarme a las dos chicas frente de mí, mientras Miley comenzaba a acariciarme el brazo, Tiara ponía el pestillo

-¿Qué hacéis, chicas?-pregunté confundido

-Nosotras? Nada, que vamos a hacer Eddy?-dijo Tiara con "voz melosa"

Y no se en qué momento las se me abalanzaron, mientras una me manoseaba, la otra me besaba desenfrenadamente

-Chicas, no creo que sea…-dije pero paré en cuando noté una mano agarrando a "mi pequeño, nada pequeño amiguito"

-Que no crees qué Edward?¿Vas a negar que te está gustando?-dijo Miley en mi oído

-No-dije yo también andaba un poco bebido por lo que la cordura se fue por el retrete en cuanto vi un escote peligrosamente abierto y encaje sobresaliendo, por no olvidarnos de "mi amiguito"

Tiara me quitó la camiseta, para que luego apartarse y dejar a Miley que se acercara a mí para desabrocharme el pantalón y ella estaba por bajármelo pero recordé una cosa.

**FLASHBACK 2**

_Estaba sentado con Alice en el sofá de casa, debíamos tener como trece años mas o menos y estábamos hablando hasta que Alice me dijo:_

_-Eddie_

_-si, Allie?_

_-oye, tu crees que te casaras alguna vez?_

_-Supongo que sí, y tu?_

_-Claro que si! Ya lo tengo planificado y todo-dijo guiñándome un ojo_

_-Eso esta bien-dije _

_-Ya, pero me dejarías organizar la tuya? Porfi!-me pidió_

_-Vale_

_-Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo_

_Estuvo ojeando unas revistas de moda, mientras yo estaba mirando la tele, pero:_

_-Edward-dijo Alice_

_-dime_

_-¿Tu crees que tendrás bebés? Yo quiero tener por lo menos uno, pero que sea niña!-dijo saltando y dando palmitas_

_-Supongo que sí, pero para que eso pase habrá que hacerlo por primera vez, y con alguien a quien ames de verdad,¿ no crees?_

_-Pues si-dijo mirándome raro_

_-Joder, eso ha sonado cursi-dije fingiendo que un escalofrío me recorría la espalda_

_-Si, eso ha sonado, muy yo-dijo riendo conmigo_

_Tras reírnos un rato dije:_

_-Vale, pero ya enserio, buscaré a la chica indicada, pero ¿cómo sabré si es la indicada o no, Allie?-pregunté confuso_

_-Porque tienes una hermana preciosa, hermosa y súper linda que se encargará de hacértelo saber, aparte de que aun que te suene chorra, lo notaras en el corazoncito Eddie-dijo guiñándome un ojo, para que luego cogieramos nuestros abrigos y fuéramos con nuestros amigos un rato a dar una vuelta por ahí._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2**

"_La chica indicada"_Ellas estaban ya en ropa interior y yo en boxer, pero en ese momento volvió la cordura a mí,¿cómo iba yo a hacerlo con una cualquiera de por ahí, cuando tendría que esperar a "la indicada", no amaba a ninguna de esas dos pánfilas y esto sin duda sería un gran error, así que me subí el pantalón como pude agarré mi camisa y mis cosas y corrí despavorido lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK 1**

En cierto modo no podía echarle la culpa a ellas porque yo también tuve mi parte

-Por lo que os quedareis haciendo entrenamiento hasta las ocho de la noche en vez de iros a vuestras casitas a las cinco

(N/A: El horario que tienen es el mismo que el normal, que se suele tener en España, desde las 7.30 hasta las 17.00)

Todos comenzamos a quejarnos, en que mundo se cree que vive Dave? Se le ha ido la olla, o qué? Tras un rato de discusión y castigo doble de hacer una hora de entrenamiento después de comer

Nada más acabar el entrenamiento me fui a los cambiadores y me puse una muda nueva, sin duda, nos lo habíamos merecido todos en parte, pero eso no puede quitar el hecho de que esté cabreado en estos instantes. Me di una ducha, me puse mi chaqueta de futbol (con la que el equipo y yo íbamos vestidos todos los lunes, como hoy, ya que era algo así como empezar la semana bien con el equipo) era ya la hora de comer, habían pasado como diez minutos, por lo que debíamos irnos yendo ya a la cafetería a pillar algo. Ya con mejor humor llegamos a la cafetería hablando de temas triviales, fuimos entrando por la puerta hasta que me tocó a mí, me fijé en que todos los ojos estaban fijados en mí, hasta que me encontré con unos especiales, ¡ERA ELLA! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?¡No puede ser!

* * *

Hola de nuevo! que os ha pareciiiiido? :D hahahaha espero vuestros REVIEWS ^^" y por cierto RECOMENDADLE MI FIC A VUESTROS/AS AMIGOS/AS porfavooor :)

aquí os voy a poner dos preguntas fáciles:

**~"¿Con quién se ha encontrado Bella en la cafetería?~**

**~"¿Con quién se ha encontrado Edward en la cafetería?~ **

Es faciliiiisima, pero ya iré haciendolas mas difíciles muahahaah :)

por cierto, gracias a las nuevas lectoras que me han dejado REVIEW y me han puesto el alerta MIL GRACIAS A TODAS OS LO AGRADEZCO UN MONTÓN (LLL)

Adios, besos

~MELIICADY|CULLEN~


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 : VIENDOMELAS CON UN DIOS GRIEGO Y DESCUBRIENDO UNA "AMIGA" DE DOS CARAS

La pregunta anterior creo que era OBVIA se encontrarán los dos.

Hahaha os dejo leer el capi ;)

BELLA POV

No podría olvidarme de ese chico, al principio creí que me confundí, pero esa mirada nunca la olvidaría. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de fútbol americano roja con una gran "M" en un costado, de color marrón, con las mangas de color blanco, al igual que los botones. **(N/A: La foto está en mi perfil, pero las mangas y los botones son amarillos, los puse blancos porque me gustan mas .") **Y debajo llevaba unos vaqueros y unas deportivas Nike rojas y blancas, de las de botín**(N/A: Foto en el perfíl). **Iba sencillamente GUAPISIMO! Lo peor fue cuando miró hacia mi mesa y me miró, parecía sorprendido de verme aquí, parecía buscar algo en mis ojos, me dejó enganchada, pero conociéndome estaría sonrojadísima. Un amigo suyo le dijo algo y abandono mi mirada para luego girarse y guiñarme un ojo. Mientras el se iba a su mesa yo estaba intentando hacer desaparecer el sonrojo pero creo que alguien lo notó por qué escuche a Emmett decirme:

-Veo que te has fijado en el equipo

-¿q-q-que?-dije confundida

-Y sobretodo en el capitán! ¿eh, pillina?-dijo mientras me codeaba el brazo y levantaba las cejas

-Cállate Emmett! Que se nota un montón que mueres por Rosalie, y no te decimos nada.

Y así Emmett y Alice comenzaron a entablar una discusión de "dios sabe qué" yo estaba ocupada echando miraditas a la mesa de Edward. Una de esas veces el me sorprendió mirándole, y me sostuvo la mirada, mientras que yo, por su puesto me perdía en esas orbes esmeraldas tan hermosas que tenía.

Nos quedamos así por minutos hasta que escuché un:

-…¿tu que crees Bella?-era Alice

Me giré rápidamente

-Perdón?

-Estaba diciendo que este fin de semana te podrías venir a mi casa a cenar, así conoces a mi familia, cuando les he contado que he hecho una nueva amiga de las de verdad, se han emocionado muchísimo! –dijo sonriendo

-¿quién se sorprendió?

-Nuestros padres, por su puesto, les llamé y les conté que tengo una amiga llamada Bella!-se acercó a mi y dijo a modo de secreto- suelo hablarles fatal de todas las zorras esas que hay por aquí…

Me reí _"Al menos Alice piensa que soy diferente a toda esta basura que se hace llamar personas, pero en realidad son muñequitos de plástico sin sentimientos dispuestos a joderte la vida si es necesario para quedar por encima tuya…"_

-Pero…-no quería molestarles a ella ni a su familia- no se donde vives y además…

-Bella no es molestia, en serio, además no te hace falta, porque yo misma iré a tu casa y te arreglaré, no pienso dejar que vayas mal vestida a conocer a mis padres-dijo como si estuviera indignada

-Insinúas que visto mal?

-Solo que necesitas el toque Alice-dijo cogiendo una zanahoria de "dios sabe donde" y haciendo como si fuera una varita sobre mi cabeza. Así comenzamos a reírnos todos.

Cuando fui a recoger la bandeja me tropecé con alguien, miré y era Tanya, no sabía que quería ni nada pero de repente me noté pringoso el busto. Miré abajo, y me encontré con mi camiseta manchada gracias a una fuente de nachos con queso, estaba toda pringosa y pegajosa…

-Upps, lo siento-dijo con falsa inocencia

Miré a nuestro alrededor y pude ver que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, me hubiera gustado decirle cuatro cosas a la cara pero respiré profundamente para después mandarle una mirada de odio.

-Oh dios, Bella, tu camiseta!-dijo Alice levantándose para acercarse horrorizada. Me tomó de la mano y me dijo –Vamos, hay que quitarte eso, menos mal que siempre tengo ropa de sobra para emergencias.-Me giré y vi a Edward, mirandome con cara de fastidio, me dio vergüenza que me viera manchada cogí la mano de mi amiga.Y así nos fuimos a por la mochila de Alice y corrimos al aseo.

-Vamos a quitarte eso- dijo Alice

-Gracias por la ayuda Alice-dije apenada

-De nada Bella, por cierto me gusta tu sujetador-dijo sonriendo- donde lo compraste?-me preguntó mientras buscaba en la enorme bolsa

-No lo sé, me lo regaló mi madre- dije

-Pues es bonito, sabes? Lo vi el otro día en el Vogue y dicen que están de moda.

-Y como pueden estar "de moda" si no se ven?-pregunté

-Sabes, Bella? Creo que eres un poco inocente, a parte que los sujes se compran porque a una le gustan, si pensáramos siempre, "no se va a ver" llevaríamos cosas horrendas-

Ahí fue cuando pillé el doble sentido de sus palabras

-Al…-fui a decirle a modo de regaño, por me interrumpió diciendo

-Bella, lo lamento mucho pero todo está pasado de moda por lo que creo que solo puedo darte esto-dijo ella mostrándome una camiseta floreada en tonos morados, blancos, azules y amarillos, de tirantes anchos

-Alice, estás de broma? Si es PRECIOSA!

-Pero está casi pasado de moda, y si algo se pasa hay que tirarlo, no vayas a ir como una pordiosera con la ropa de la temporada pasada-dijo como si fuera uno de los Diez Mandamientos

Me puse rápidamente la camiseta y ella me pasó una rebequita para que me la pusiera encima.

-Pero quítate los zapatos que no te combinan con las flores-me dijo mientras me tendía unas manoletinas también floreadas.

-Gracias Alice-dije

-Ves, Bella? Nos conocemos hace nada y ya tenemos una confianza enorme ¿No te dije que íbamos a ser las mejores amigas?- dijo dándome un abrazo

Y no pude aguantarme, empecé a reírme, y ella me siguió.

Sonó el timbre y decidimos que ya era hora de salir de allí, ya que nos habíamos quedado hablando como si nada en el aseo.

-¿Qué tienes ahora Bells?-me dijo una vez en el pasillo

-mmm…-consulté mi horario- Biología, por?

-No nos toca juntas – dijo apenada

-Pero después tengo clase de Inglés contigo- dije sonriendo

-Nos vemos! Bye bye! –dijo mientras se alejaba

Me despedí moviendo la mano y me dirigí hacia el aula de biología. Cuando entré ya estaba el profesor por lo que le entregué la ficha y me dijo:

-Excelente Señorita Swan, debo pedirle que se siente en el pupitre libre junto al Señor Cullen- dijo mientras me devolvía la ficha

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba el "Señor Cullen", estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa y mirándome "_Madre mía, pero si parece un dios griego!_"

Caminé hasta la mesa, pero en una parte de mi trayecto, fallé al tropezarme con una mochila y casi me como el suelo, pero me agarré a la que sería mi mesa y me levanté para dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y encontrar a Edward sonriendo "_Es que le hizo gracia que casi me matara con la mochila esa de las narices?" _pensé molesta

"_Bells, a quién no le haría gracia? Si es que es inevitable reírse con tus caídas"_ mi madre tenía un video que lo confirmaba, se trataba de mi caminando por mi casa, y de repente me tropecé con la esquina de la mesita del salón y puse una cara más extraña… Encima Renné y Phil no paraban de reírse, y yo estaba de roja que parecía un tomate…

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Bella volvemos a vernos-sonrió

-Hola Edward-

-Abrid los libros por la página 30 por favor-dijo el Señor Banner

Hicimos lo que dijo y comenzamos a leer, pero la verdad es que me moría por hablar con él, así que…

-y bueno, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has hecho algo interesante estos días?

-me ha ido bien, la verdad no sé, últimamente he estado practicando con el equipo y poco más, tú has hecho algo?

-Nada, leer y ordenar un poco mis cosas.

-No sabía que vivías aquí

-Me mudé hace poco…

-Por eso te vi en el aeropuerto?

-Ahá

-Es bueno saber que viniste a vivir aquí a lo mejor podríamos quedar un día con el equipo y alguna amiga tuya, estaría bien

"_¿Cómo que con el equipo o una amiguita tuya? Yo no quiero a tu equipo ni a mis amiguitas para salir, quiero estar solo contigo"_ estaba pensando pero contesté:

-am… estaría bien- dije no muy convencida

-Ahora os iré pasando un microscopio e iréis analizando una cebolla-dijo el Señor Banner mientras nos iba alcanzando los microscopios.-El primer equipo que acabe ganará la cebolla de oro-dijo riéndose un poco. Cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, no sabía si cogerlo o no, pero Edward dijo:

-Las damas primero compañera.

Estuvimos analizando por un rato, hasta que acabamos, me giré a ver a los demás, pero estaban todos aún por la segunda ficha todavía o así.

-Habéis sido muy rápidos chicos-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- Bella, has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio?-sonreí con timidez

-Con la raíz de una cebolla,no

-¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

-Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Sí

-Bueno-dijo después de una pausa- supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Cuando salí del aula, llevaba la "cebolla de oro" en una mano, y a Edward por la izquierda.

-¿Por qué viniste a vivir aquí, a Forks?-me preguntó Edward

-Eso…. No es muy importante, no pienso que te interese…

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte-me instó

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar sus relucientes ojos, ahora oscuros, que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

-A mi madre y a una amiga suya, la han ascendido de cargo, y ahora le han dado un puesto en el hospital de Forks, mi padrastro, Phil es jugador de béisbol, y viaja mucho.

Entonces la hija de su amiga y yo, estamos viviendo solas en nuestra casa hasta que le den el traslado oficial a mi madre.

-Mi padre trabaja en el hospital, es el doctor Cullen, ¿te suena?

-Lo siento, aún tengo la suerte de no conocerle-dije sonriendo

Edward me miró enfadado y confundido, no estará pensando…

-¿Y por qué no ha tenido la suerte Señorita Swan?¿Es acaso usted demasiado importante?

-¿Qué?¡No! No quería decir eso lo que pasa es que soy muy despistada y bastante torpe-me sonrojé- y lo que pasa es que siempre estaba en el hospital, porque si no me rompía el brazo, era la pierna, y si no era la pierna, me hacía una brecha… Era por eso, realmente sería un placer conocer a tu padre Edward!

-Ah-dijo más calmado, ahora sonreía- es que por aquí hay gente con muchos aires, y no te creo de ese tipo, sinceramente, me extrañó mucho que dijeras eso, comprende que sienta mal…

-No es nada Edward la verdad es que a mi…-no pude acabar porque me estampé contra una taquilla que estaba abierta y caí al suelo-Auch!

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-dijo Edward arrodillándose, se notaba preocupado, me extendió la mano, que yo, acepté gustosa.

-Si-dije mientras me levantaba- como te dije hace nada, soy una torpe-dije frotándome la frente. Nos reímos ante el gesto, y después me dijo:

-Anda con más cuidado-

-Lo siento, pero soy una especie de imán para las cosas malas, así que me temo que solo podré intentarlo…

-Bella…

-Oye, Edward, tengo que irme, tengo Gimnasia, y el señor Clapp no querrá que llegue tarde…

-De acuerdo-me dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios-adiós Bella!-dijo para después perderse entre el mar de gente que había por el pasillo.

-Adiós-dije más para mi misma que para el…

Cuando llegué a clase de Gimnasia, todo pasó muy rápido, ya que me pasé un largo tiempo en el banquillo, el entrenador insistió en que intentara hacer clase, pero a pesar de mis advertencias, me sacó, y se podría decir que no daba ni una y encima cuando le daba le daba a la gente de mi equipo o se me caía. Al final estuve toda la clase sentada.

Pero no me importó lo más mínimo, ya que estuve pensando en Edward y sus preciosas orbes esmeraldas. Ya era hora de irnos, fui al vestuario, me cambié la ropa y caminé hasta que salí al aparcamiento, eché una miradita rápida para ver donde estaba nuestro coche, vi a Edward, él me saludó pero ahora no le di importancia porque fui directa al coche de Tanya y esperé a que viniera para poder irnos.

-Hey Bells!-dijeron Alice y Emmett

-¿Esperas a alguien?-preguntó Emmett

-Si, he venido con una amiga esta mañana y estoy esperando a que abra el coche.

-Bella, si quieres podemos llevarte a casa-dijo Emmett

-Podrías quedarte a dormir!-dijo Alice dando saltitos y cogiéndome de las manos.

-Ok, pero tienes un pintalabios, "no querido" que vayas a tirar o fuera de temporada?

-Si-dijo rebuscando en su bolso, era realmente grande, para ser ella una chica tan pequeñita.-Aquí tienes-dijo tendiéndomelo-¿para qué lo quieres? Es horrible-dijo poniendo caritas

-Espera y verás-dije mientras desenfundaba el pintalabios y escribía en grande en el capó de coche

"**ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN ZORRA, YA NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA, PERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTA NO SE ME OLVIDA.**

**BESOS, YO"**

-Wow! Si que debió hacerte algo la chica, aparte de montarte en ese coche tan horrendo, mira que hay que ser malvado para hacerle esto a un coche de tal gama-dijo poniendo cara de pánico, al ver que el coche era un deportivo, rosa.

-Puede que sea una chica y me guste el rosa, pero nunca le haría semejante atrocidad a un coche, jamás lo pintaría de rosa.-dijo Alice

-Ya veis…-dije

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos chicas?-dijo Emmett cogiendo nuestras cosas y metiéndolas en el maletero

-Síííí-dijo Alice dando brinquitos y sonriendo, y no se porqué pero la imité. Alice subió al coche dando un gran brinco, mientras que yo no podía.

-Emmett… ¿me ayudas?-dije sonrojada

Vi que Emmett se reía, mientras me ayudaba a subir, nosotras estábamos en la parte trasera del coche, para estar juntas.

Emmett arrancó y nos dirigimos hacia su casa, estuvimos cantando canciones de la radio, hablando de las clases, la gente, que me había parecido el instituto, y también me preguntaron de donde venía. Se lo expliqué a ambos, y no pude evitar acordarme de Tanya. Luego tendría unas palabritas con ella, aún me debe una explicación por lo de la cafetería.

* * *

Jelou lectoras mias! ^.^"

¿Cómo estáis? Yo estupendamente, ayer fue mi cumpleaños *-*

cuatrodejuniodeldosmilonce

por eso no actualicé. También lamento mucho atrasarme tanto pero no puedo hacer nada D:

Doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras al Fic, espero que os guste y se lo recomendéis a vuestros amigos/as. ;)

Besos!

~MELIICADY|CULLEN~


End file.
